


bakkyun! (bam!)

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nakamaru helps Massu with his NewS rap for the Pacific con.





	bakkyun! (bam!)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Massu was doing one-handed pushups while eating a meat bun when Nakamaru passed by the workout room.

“Nakamaru-kun!” Massu called out, stopping Nakamaru in his tracks. “I’m glad you stopped by. I could really use your help!”

Nakamaru had been on his way to an elicit affair, laden with bananas and whipped cream, but he could never resist Massu’s million-watt grin.

“Okay!” he agreed, dumping the items by Yamapi’s numerous bottles of hair products and straddling one of the benches next to the mat where Massu was. “What can I help you with?”

“I can’t rap!” Massu wailed, frowning in a way that broke Nakamaru’s heart. “I have to rap for the concert and I sound all disjointed, like Yamapi’s English.”

Nakamaru made a face. “That bad?”

Massu nodded pitifully. “And I look like a robot. Please, Yucchi, help!”

It had to be serious if Massu was breaking out the nickname in public. “Ano, I’m not much of a rapper myself,” Nakamaru admitted. “Maybe I can get Koki to come over here and-”

“Nonono,” Massu interrupted, making an X with his arms. “I don’t want to rap like Koki-kun. He’s too… flamboyant.”

“Flamboyant…” Nakamaru repeated, eyeing Massu’s bright orange pants with purple polka dots. “Are you sure that’s the right word?”

“Nakamaru-kun raps subtly,” Massu explained. “Naturally. I want to rap like you.”

Nakamaru couldn’t help but smile. It’s not often that his friends think that his style of something is good enough to imitate. Except beat-boxing, but that was a given. And it gave him an idea. “I think the beat-boxing helps a lot,” he said. “Why don’t you try doing your rap while I give you a beat?”

“Okay!” Massu squealed, standing up and clearing his throat. “Five, six, seven, eight -”

Nakamaru almost faltered in the first five seconds when Massu flailed his arms around and came in off beat. Nakamaru tried to save it, but Massu was already too far gone and collapsed in a frustrated heap when Nakamaru cut him off.

He couldn’t think of anything nice to say, so he just clapped his hands and tried a different approach. “Okay, let’s work on your stance. Stand up.”

Massu hopped to his feet, standing straight with his shoulders back, his head up, and his legs spread enough to distribute his weight properly. “Hai!”

“Now slouch.”

Massu tilted his head in confusion, then relaxed with his hands on his hips and his weight shifted to one side.

“That’s good!” Nakamaru was impressed with his brilliance. “Now lean back a little, like somebody’s trying to get in your face.”

Massu blinked and started to do a backbend.

Holding in a sigh, Nakamaru struck the pose and waited while Massu attempted to copy it. After almost falling over twice, he managed to not only lean back, but fold his arms in front of him.

“Now walk, like this.”

Nakamaru strode around the room, overdoing it a bit but only for Massu’s sake. Although Massu looked highly uncomfortable leaning from side to side as he walked, he made it across the room and stood the way he’d been taught, biting his lip nervously and looking at Nakamaru for approval.

Despite his better judgment, Nakamaru requested for him to try rapping again while he walked like that. As Nakamaru provided the beat, Massu was miraculously on time even if his speech was still choppy and he was walking like he had a limp.

“You have to feel the beat just like you feel the music,” Nakamaru instructed, pulling old Domoto Koichi quotes out of his ass for lack of anything better. “Rapping is just like dancing, only you feel the flow of the rap instead of the music behind it.”

Massu nodded intently. “Will you show me how it’s supposed to look?”

Resisting the urge to blush, Nakamaru cleared his throat and stretched before launching into Massu’s rap, complete with random beat-boxing and popping moves he threw in between stanzas. When he was done, he looked apologetically at Massu. “I don’t know how the dance is choreographed, but -”

“Nakamaru-kun is so good!” Massu cried, applauding. “Maybe we can dress you up like me and you can just do it.”

Nakamaru laughed, then fixed his disapproving look. “You can do this. It will be your own style, but you can do it.” He hesitated a little at Massu’s hopeful grin. “Let’s try it again with what we’ve learned, okay?”

“Hai!”

This time was much better, except that Massu wasn’t quite finding the flow of his words and didn’t know what to do with his hands. Nakamaru interjected a quick lesson on gesturing while emphasizing, which Massu mastered very well and no longer looked like he was trying to karate-chop the air.

“One more time!” Nakamaru declared.

Massu actually looked decent this time, but something was still off to Nakamaru. He searched his brain, wondering what Koichi-senpai would do in this situation, and clapped his hands when he got an idea. “Let’s try different words!”

“Different words?” Massu questioned.

“Maybe you’re not passionate about what you’re rapping,” Nakamaru thought out loud. “Maybe if you rap about something that you _are_ passionate about, the words will flow easier.”

Massu clapped his hands too. “Let’s try it!”

Nakamaru started the beat again and almost fell over laughing when Massu busted out with a recipe for gyoza and why it’s so delicious. He was bouncing excitedly from side to side with a giant grin on his face, doing the hand gestures in perfect time and ending in what Nakamaru supposed was his start position for returning to the choreography, feet spread wide apart with his head down and arms behind his back.

“That was good!” Nakamaru said, trying not to sound too surprised. “Now use the real words and do exactly what you just did.”

It wasn’t the best, but it was Massu and Nakamaru wholeheartedly believed that it worked for him. He was about to make his exit when Massu flailed and caught him by the arm. “But!” he cried. “Nobody will be beat-boxing in the concert! I think I can only do it if there’s beat-boxing!”

Nakamaru frowned, faced with a serious dilemma. “Maybe -”

“Oh, I know!” Massu pulled out his cell phone and scrolled to a number. “You can teach Shige how to beat box! If you don’t mind, that is.”

Nakamaru looked longingly at his bananas and whipped cream. “Not at all. Anything for Massu.”

Massu’s arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed a little too tightly for Nakamaru’s liking. “Nakamaru-kun is so nice! I’ll mail Shige right now. Hey, can I have a banana?”

“Sure,” Nakamaru replied absently, settling in for a long afternoon of practice with a group that wasn’t even his own.

It wasn’t the first time he wished that he and Nishikido could switch, but it’s the first time he wished it because someone actually needed him.


End file.
